hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Ross
Kate (Voiced by Laura Bailey) She is one of Caitlyn friend, she now turn into criminal after her failures, Caitlyn finds her and tells her to stop, Hendrix understands, as soon as Caitlyn got older, Kate stops her crimes and she stops. She has a crush on Hendrix too, but Hendrix deny it, many times Appearance Suit, Grey head gear, with Orange Mouth and Green eyes, Purple and Grey, with Black sleeve, Orange belt, Purple and Green pad, Grey knee pad and Grey and Black boots Normal Clothing, Black hair, and green eyes, Yellow and Black jumper, Black and Grey belt, Black pants with Yellow boots Personality Kate is a woman who is defined by pride and temptation. Being a high-profile burglar, she is skilled in espionage, so she is able to keep herself from being known. She also has a high interest for jewelry, particularly that of high value and rarity. Kate is often displayed as the embodiment of attraction and a pinnacle of dominating superiority, specifically over men. She isn't afraid to make suggestive comments and frequently flirts with Hendrix on numerous occasions. She also seems to be aware of her appearance and sometimes makes use of it. Kate isn't considered to be a psychopath or criminally insane. She seems to hold little regard in wanting to kill, let alone wanting to care for another life, but this doesn't mean she is without morals. Under some situations, Kate can, yet sometimes reluctantly. Kate also stands between the boundaries of an occasional hero and villain: she only plays the role of a hero whenever necessary and doesn't show much of a villainous ego. Since then, she became a hero mostly then a villain, which Hendrix agrees History Early Life Kate got abused by her mother many times, since she was born, Wood divorced his wife, and have the right to look after her daughter, Kate goes to same high school as Caitlyn, they became friends, as they finish high school, Kate moved on, so as Caitlyn. Before Hendrix Linguistics Kate became Thief Girl by putting her mask on, as Caitlyn recognized her voice, after stealing many things, Caitlyn was upset and force her to stop to Kate, as she was defeated and sent to jail, but Caitlyn bail her out to escape and Kate thank her for that Season 1 "In The Reds" Lars kidnapped Kate, for a failed mission, which he did himself to succeed, Hendrix and Caitlyn saves her and as they go into the train, as the train collapse after the battle, resulting it as successful for Providence Accord. "Pride (Part 1 And 2)" Kate was kidnapped by Stefan's men, Hendrix and Caitlyn rescue her again, as Kate wants payback against Stefan, to take him down, as Hendrix and Caitlyn defeated Stefan's men and as Hendrix battle him, to defeat him, thanks to Cybernetics self destruction. Kate was happy as she left the stuff she got. Season 2 "Pawns Going Dark" Kate talks to Hendrix about Caitlyn and tells him, to give her a second chance, as he listen, as Caitlyn and Hendrix reunited later Season 4 "Power Play" Hendrix battled Kate, as she was brutalized by his rage, and sent to hospital, as Kate tells Caitlyn of what happening to Hendrix. Kate was infected by Darius virus, but returned back to normal, thanks to Hendrix, for destroying Darius Future Kate continues to become a thief, until she a lot of money, she no longer become a thief, she still dress up for the suit, but never met Hendrix and Caitlyn ever again. Abilities Kate can use her whip to swing onto the side of a structure and climb to the top. Kate can't glide, Kate has the ability to cling onto mesh ceilings. Like Catwoman, Kate has her own version of Detective Mode called Thief Vision. She can however run behind enemies silently and can crawl on mesh ceilings to perform take downs on enemies above and below her - an advantage which Hendrix does not have. She cannot fight powerful enemies like Bill Hassler Kate's combat powers is less focused on raw strength and gadget use, like Hendrix's, and instead focuses more on speed, agility, and gymnastics. Because of this, she is extremely quick, but not fast as Caitlyn and Hendrix. Her fast strikes mean that she doesn't need to counter as much as the others do. Most of her standard attacks include complicated flips, high kicks, and groin shots. Her special attacks include an instant take down, a whip trip, and a type of whiplash attack that deals damage to all affected. She could not pick up downed enemies to perform a Critical beatdown/Aerial Attack. * Peak Human Condition:: Due to extremely intense training regimen in both martial arts and gymnastics, Kate is in top physical condition with her physical abilities being almost superhuman. * Peak Human Strength:: Her years of hard training in martial arts and gymnastics grant her the capability to give extremely powerful strikes, especially kicks, that were enough to incapacitate physically strong thug with refined brute force. She can swing her whip with immense velocity to increase her striking power further. * Peak Human Speed: Kate is extraordinarily agile, able outmaneuver almost all her enemies, she came across near instantly, her tremendous agility and reflexes allow her to jump exceptionally high and far, making her immensely evasive giving her an overwhelming advantage in speed combat. * Peak Human Agility: Kate is immensely nimble and flexible due to her immense gymnastic training. Her cat-like agility is vastly superior to even Olympic class athletes and gymnasts, as well as being greater than that of even Hendrix. She can use it to crawl, climb and leap at extremely high speeds, to the extend she can crawl faster than Hendrix, scale buildings and walls in seconds, and crawl on grated ceilings without effort. * Peak Human Endurance: Kate is extremely tenacious and her endurance is at the highest peak of human physical potential. Even after a long and hard battle against Lars and many of his robots, she still had sufficient stamina for burglary. Her resilience made her capable of surviving being in front of her exploding apartment and only sustaining minimal injury, enough that she could get back up after a few seconds to defeat several opponents. * Master Martial Artist: Due to her immense martial arts training, Kate is a exceptional master hand to hand combatant, her fighting skills are of the highest caliber, able to take out multiple physically strong thugs and armed men in quick succession, she can cooperate very well with Hendrix able to keep up with the latter's immense combat dexterity and reflexes, able to coordinate simultaneous offense and teamwork near perfectly. * Master Acrobat: Due to immense amount of rigorous training in gymnastics, Kate is a master contortionist with tremendous acrobatic skills,her immense limberness combine with her dexterity and balance which is trained to sheer perfection allow her to perform a wide variety of gymnastic and acrobatics maneuvers, even difficult acrobatic techniques that only the most skilled and well trained expert athletes can perform, she has shown immense capabilities in Freerunning, able to freely move about Hendrix Linguistics in an extremely efficient and acrobatic manner, able to leap, climb and scale the complex terrain and architecture of the many buildings and stationary vehicles, even utilize the environment to her advantage. In combat, she can twist, bend and contort to a extremely high degree, able to evade her enemies from multiple directions and counterattack just as quickly, not even the Batman could match her supreme agility. * Master Hacker: Kate has exceptional knowledge in computer science, she is able hack and breach past even the most complex and sophisticated security functions in a computer system as shown when she easily access Stefan personally customized and modified computer system accessing his bank account within several seconds, in her numerous successful burglaries of plundering expensive treasures and valuables, she has the technological expertise to easily disable different types of advanced and complex electronic security devices very quickly without being noticed. * Stealth Mastery: Kate is a master infiltrator, able to sneak into the most heavily guarded facilities and high security buildings with great ease,she is the mastermind behind many successful high profile burglaries without being noticed at all by Calimonia Police Force with only the vigilant master detective Hendrix being the only one who is aware of Kate's top secret crime activities. Gadgets * Whip- Used to trip or disarm foes. * Caltrops- Drops several metal jacks in front of Kate which trips thugs who step on them. * Bola- Throws metallic pellets, which act like Batarangs, stunning foes who get hit. Appearances Tv Shows: (Hendrix Linguistics) Hendrix: Field Days (Flashback) Video Game: Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Network League Etymology The name Kate is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Kate is: Pure, clear. Form of the Latin 'Katharina', from the Greek 'Aikaterina'. It was borne by a number of saints, including St Catherine of Alexandria, a 4th century martyr who suffered torture on a spiked wheel. From a Scottish and English surname which originally indicated a person from a place called Ross (such as the region of Ross in northern Scotland), derived from Gaelic ros meaning "promontory, headland". A famous bearer of the surname was Sir James Clark Ross (1800-1862), an Antarctic explorer. Trivia * Kate still have touch with Caitlyn, even she's a thief * Kate loves her pets and looks after them very well * Kate has a crush on Hendrix, but Caitlyn deny it and said "no" * Kate got her gear, by designing it, herself See Also Allies Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron' - 'Catherine Grundler Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - Doctor Skylar Hawkins (Decreased) - [[Kate Ross|'Kate Ross']] Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)